ChatTaco
by RenegadeNinja
Summary: the random squable of the espada, in all its randomness, and of course, two of them ae attempting to take over the world, but who is it?...
1. Chapter 1

**ChatTaco**

(Batman has signed in)

Batman: … trash. Every single one of you.

Batman: …

(Blue-Kitten has signed in)

Blue-Kitten: who the hell changed my ID to Blue-Kitten?

Batman: the name fits you, trash.

Blue-Kitten: shut up Ulquiorra.

Batman: I AM BATMAN!

(Creeptastic has signed in)

Batman: Gin…trash.

Blue-Kitten: …Gin.

Creeptastic: hello Cat-boy and Bat-brain.

Blue-Kitten: what did you just say you creepy little freak?

Batman: how. many. times. must. I. say. I. AM. BATMAN!

(AquaLove has signed in)

AquaLove: who's our moderator?

Blue-Kitten: ….

Batman: …..

Creeptastic: …..

( Masochist has signed in)

Masochist: that would be me!

Blue-Kitten:…..Nell?

Masochist:…Blue-Kitten….*BAN*

(Blue-kitten has been Banned)

Creeptastic: now why would you do that?

Masochist: that idiot nearly killed me!

Batman: too bad he didn't succeed, the useless trash.

AquaLove: Hey Batty I hear Aizen-sama breaking things and cursing you.

Batman: …..

Masochist: oh! I can hear him now too!

Batman: he's getting closer….

(Yamminator has signed in)

Yamminator: who pissed off Aizen-sama?

Batman: who's room has a window?

Creeptastic: mine does, bat-brain.

Batman: I AM BATMAN! And I need to jump out your window.

(Sunshine has signed in)

Sunshine: hi everyone!

AquaLove: were did our captive get a computer?

Yamminator: Sunshine!

Batman: oh god! He found me!

Sunshine: I had to steal the computer.

Masochist: EEK! Grimjow found me!

(Masochist has signed out)

Batman: Orihime! You stole his computer! He's trying to kill me you insolent trash!

AquaLove: Ulquiorra get out of my room! You emo idiot!

(AquaLove has signed out)

Batman: I AM NOT EMO YOU TRA-jhgkwjfklkgvi47ytKGORjdhyfty

Sunshine: …..

Yamminator: did they just kill Ulquiorra?

Creeptastic: I hear screaming.

Batman: kytgfr5iuhwLJgBVJw;gfalkuy5y3ysvnajhgi76t78f

(BlindPowa! Has signed in)

BlindPowa!: who is making that god-awful noise?

Yamminator: ….

Sunshine: …..

Creeptastic: how are you typing? You're blind.

BlindPowa!: …

(BlindPowa! has signed out)

(Masochist has signed in)

(Blue-Kitten has been re-admitted)

(Blue-kitten has signed in)

(Scythe has signed in)

Blue-Kitten: was that Ulquiorra I just heard? He screams like an emo girl.

Scythe: I do believe Aizen-sama might just kill him.

Masochist: I thought it was Orihime who took Aizen-sama's computer?

Sunshine: ….this is Aizen's laptop?

Yamminator: Ulquiorra gets blamed for everything. It's perfect for us.

Creeptastic: oh. I think I just saw Bat-brain running down the hall.

(God has signed in)

Yamminator: hello Aizen-sama

Creeptastic: how good to have you here Aizen-sama.

Blue-Kitten: Gin you're a moronic Suck-up. Yo Aizen.

Scythe: Aizen-sama….

Sunshine: Hi Aizen!

Masochist:…..

God: hello my children.

(OOO! Has signed in)

(Timekeeper has signed in)

OOO!: ooooaaaaaoooooooaaahhh

Timekeeper: who's scream has woken me?

Masochist: wonderweiss!

Sunshine: what happened to Ulquiorra?

Scythe: OOO! You need to learn how to talk.

Yamminator: I need food.

(Yamminator has signed out)

Batman: I am not emo I am not emo I am batman I am not emo I am not emo I am batman

Scythe: ….

Masochist: …

God: …

Creeptastic: …..

Timekeeper: …..

Sunshine: …

Blue-Kitten: I think I hear someone muttering in my bathroom.

Batman: no you don't.

Blue-Kitten: it stopped.

Batman: I AM BATMAN!

Blue-Kitten: YOU EMO FREAK YOU JUST BROKE THROUGH MY WALL! YOU BETTER FREAKING RUN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Batman: I AM NOT EMO! I AM BATMAN!

Creeptastic: I saw you run into my closet you bat.

Batman: no you didn't.

Creeptastic: yes I did.

Masochist: Batman get out! This is my hiding place!

Creeptastic: Nell? Why were you in my closet?

Masochist: I'm not?

God: I want my laptop back!

Timekeeper: …..

Sunshine: I don't have it. Ulquiorra took it.

(scythe has signed out)

(Timekeeper has signed out)

(sunshine has signed out)

(god has signed out)

(OOO! has signed out)

Batman: on the count of three

Masochist: one

Batman: two

Masochist: three

Batman: Now!

Creeptastic: what- what is- no oh no no no NO NO NOOOOO!

Blue-Kitten: what the?

Creeptastic:8uuidirtuiy4opw igtou6y98w5uio ;wjtgbiow7nh6gvp qitjhnbndkfjtuwiu;kjgmlfs;srliuyuysjhl;iuy8p6o9iu….

Masochist: hehe hehe hehehehehe!

Batman: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Masochist; we shall rule the world!

Batman: YES!

Masochist: Yes!

Batman: Blue-Kitten is next.

Masochist: yes. Hehe!

Batman: Hehehe!

Blue-Kitten: …..

(Blue-Kitten has signed out)


	2. Chapter 2

**ChatTaco**

(God has signed in)

God: has anyone seen or heard from Gin or Grimjow in the past few days?

God: anyone?

God: ….

(Batman has signed in)

(Masochist has signed in)

(scythe has signed in)

Batman: no….

Masochist: no….

Scythe: the idiots don't seem to be around.

God: … how do we just lose two Espada?

Batman: hehe….um… I don't know?

Masochist: he….no…hehe…clue?

(OOO! has signed in)

(AquaLove has signed in)

OOO!: oooaaaooouuuuuu

Masochist: Wonderweiss!

AquaLove: why is he online if he can't talk?

Batman: Dun nana na Bat-Man!

God: …

AquaLove: …

Masochist: Now is not the time Batman! We must plot!

OOO!: aaaooooo?

Scythe: …. What?

(Yamminator has signed in)

(Sunshine has signed in)

Yamminator: I think Someone is in Gins room, I swear I hear voices in there.

Sunshine: I thought Gin was missing?

God: Gin IS missing

OOO!: ooooouu…..

AquaLove: maybe Gin is just hiding in there, you should go check since Aizen-sama s looking for him.

Masochist: no not yet!

Batman: wait for two minutes…..then go check, you trash.

Scythe: I will go check. Maybe that Idiot Grimjow is there as well.

Batman: ….

Masochist: …..

God: if they are then bring them to me!

Scythe: what the- what are you two! Wha-nooo-sjhklAGFLQBvddufh…

AquaLove: …..Scythe?

Yamminator: I hear muffled noises…from Gin's room…

(Scythe has been disconnected)

God: disconnected? How the hell did he get disconnected?

Masochist: oh, uh, …what happened to Scythe?

Batman: Mwahaha Dun nana na Bat-Man!

Yamminator:… Aizen…..I don't want to go into Gins room..

(Yamminator has signed out)

God: Yammy!

(Demented-Scientist has signed in)

Demented-Scientist: did I hear people were disappearing and I'm not behind it?

(1 has signed in)

(1.5 has signed in)

AquaLove: anyone who goes into Gins room seems to disappear

Demented-Scientist: interesting….very interesting…..

1: what's going on in Gins room?

1.5: yeah, what's going on, huh?

God: how can my Espada just disappear in Gin's room!

Masochist: ….

Batman: ….

OOO!: ooahhhh

(Timekeeper has signed in)

Timekeeper: why is Wonderweiss in my room?

Demented-scientist: wonderweiss? But he was just here…..

AquaLove: who knows, he's wonderweiss….

Sunshine: who's wonderweiss?

Batman: for the love of sanity, stop saying his name -trash.

Masochist: we's got to keep a low profile!

Batman: ….

Masochist: don't hit me!

Timekeeper: someone get him out of my room! He's being weird.

OOO!: ooooooooooouuuuu

AquaLove: Ulquiorra where's my eyeliner?

Batman: my name is Batman! Dun nana na Bat-Man!

AquaLove: yeah, yeah, batty boy. Were is it?

Batman: …

Sunshine: you can borrow mine!

Timekeeper: WONDERWEISS! GET AWAY FROM ME! AIZEN HE'S TOUCHING ME!

God: Wonderweiss behave…

OOO!: oou….

Masochist: Batman….now is the time

(Yamminator has signed in)

Yamminator: OH CRAP! NO, HELP! ITS THEM- ….

(Yamminator has been disconnected)

God: what's going on?

AquaLove: what happened to Yammy?

Sunshine: YAMMY!

Batman: Dun nana na Bat-Man!…has no clue mwaha

Timekeeper: did anyone else hear that scream?

Masochist: what are you talking about?hehe

OOO!: ooh! Ooooaaaahhh!

AquaLove: huh?

1: I heard a yell.

1.5: yeah! We heards something!

Timekeeper: what's up with you two?

Demented-scientist: the origin of these disappearances is Gins room correct?

God: yes.

Demented-scientist: yet Gin himself is missing correct?

1: get to the point

1.5: yeah! the point!

Demented-scientist: you should refrain from letting your child half talk.

Sunshine: don't change the subject!

Demented-scientist: then it would go to assume that someone else is in Gins room.

Batman: we are not in Gins room, trash.

Masochist: not in his room! Hehe

AquaLove: I'm in mine so it's not me

Timekeeper: if we are all in our own rooms then perhaps there is just some sort of fluke occurring.

Demented-scientist: hmmm….

Masochist: next must be demented-scientist

Batman: agreed

Demented-scientist: what?

OOO!: uuuaaaoooo!

Sunshine: maybe we should just avoid that room?

God: …..

1: Ulquiorra we is breakfast?

1.5: yeah, I'm hungry!

AquaLove: yeah Bat! I want breakfast! And my eyeliner! And you need to do laundry!

Batman: I hate all of you. Trash.

(God has signed out)

(AquaLove has signed out)

(1 has signed out)

(1.5 has signed out)

(Timekeeper has signed out)

(Sunshine has signed out)

(Demented-scientist has been disconnected)

Batman: DUN NANA NA BAT-MAN!

Masochist: HA Hahahaha!

Batman&Masochist: WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD YET! …trash!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chat Taco**

(1 has signed in)

1: where is 1.5! Why did she go missing with the other seven idiots!

(God has signed in)

(AquaLove has signed in)

(Batman has signed in)

God: we are missing eight of them now?

AquaLove: its bad if you can't even keep track! Usernames of the missing: Creeptastic, blue-kitten, scythe, Yamminator, BlindPowa!, Demented-scientist, OOO!, and 1.5 .

Batman: too bad...it really is too bad. Oh, wait, no its not because all of them are trash! With their stupid messes and laundry and cooking and I do have my own life you know! Yet I get stuck babysitting and doing chores and cooking food and pest control and all OF YOU ARE TRASH!

1: he's gone off the deep end again.

AquaLove: someone get bat-brain a chill pill.

Batman: I am BATMAN! Do you hear me! BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN! Learn it you moronic trash! I am batman! Its right there! In my username! Yet your just such a stupid piece of trash that you FAIL! YOU HEAR ME AQUALOVE! YOU FAIL!

(masochist has signed in)

Masochist: Calm yourself batman! Calm….

God: … he works too hard

Batman: works too hard? ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDEN ME? WORKS TOO HARD IS AN UDERSTA-GJDMKJHBB BNFjhjnmm gnm.,…..

1: ….. Did he just disappear?

Batman: I'm better now. I'm fine, completely fine… thank you for that masochist, oh and if you ever hit me again I swear I will kill you.

Masochist: no problem!

AquaLove: Batty you still owe me my eyeliner….

Batman: she's next..

Masochist: k…

God: …what is going on?

(Timekeeper has signed in)

Timekeeper: that is what I'd like to know…

AquaLove: hey I think I know, well at least I have an idea…

Masochist: move quickly!

Batman: NOW!

AquaLove: its them-dgjhsekgh-ITS Ba-hvglahgdjdjnkdj bdfhjkhuasglh…

(AquaLove has been disconnected)

1: ….its moving faster…..

God: how is this happening!

Masochist: eh!

Timekeeper: this is…..eerie

Batman: don't talk like an old man.. I am the mature one of this group

1: I believe I have the cooler demeanor…

Batman: no one is cooler than me…..NO ONE…..

Masochist: alright! Next target acquired!

Batman: this is going so much better than I hoped it would….

God: batman I do hope you're talking about breakfast….

Batman: no, you fool, I'm talking about something much grander…

God: lunch?

Batman: Grrrrrrrr…..

Masochist: ready! Lets move in….

Batman: sigh

1: about what AquaLove said, I think she was trying to say that it was Ma-jkhzgklskfhglksjxn b,mc…

(1 has been disconnected)

Timekeeper: its moving so fast! What is this mystery kidnapper?

(sunshine has signed in)

Sunshine: Anyone else hear that shouting? Or see someone dragging a body down the hallway? Anyone?

Timekeeper: be quiet you stupid captive!

God: yes, do shut up, we have serious matters here and we don't need your unneeded squawking

Batman: whew, that one was kinda hard….

Masochist: yeah, heavy too!

Sunshine:… I was just saying that I saw Ulquiorra dragging a body down the hallway…

Timekeeper: I do believe we said for you to be quiet! We are trying to find out who is behind the kidnappings!

God: who could it be?

Timekeeper: perhaps it is…..no it couldn't be….well, actually…..no….no…well…maybe….sorta…yes…or….not…kinda…it…might be….

Batman: get him before he points the finger!

Masochist: what finger?

Batman: just get him! NOW!

Masochist: don't yell at me! You'll make me cry…

Batman: *sigh* I'm sorry, just please…..

Timekeeper: perhaps it's….no…actually….

Masochist: *sniffle* fine.

Timekeeper: that's it! Its Ba-SHHHHUJKLMJHDDDg-…

(Timekeeper has been disconnected)

Sunshine: it could only be Batman and Masochist!

Batman: unless its you….

Sunshine: me?

Masochist: yeah your not even one of us! Its easy to blame you!

God: Batman! Dispose of the captive!

Batman: right away! Happy to oblige! Anything for Aizen-sama!

Sunshine: WAIT BUT ITS THEM! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT IT'S THE-….

(Sunshine has been disconnected.)

Batman: victory is so close

Masochist: yes…..so very VERY close

Batman: mwaha

Masochist: Hehehe

Batman: Mwahahaha

Masochist: Hehehehehehe

God: am I safe now?

Batman&Masochist: NOT EVEN CLOSE! VICTORY IS OURS!

(God has been disconnected)

Batman: finally we rule the world! All others are bound, gagged, and stored in gin's closet.

Masochist: yes! Now we are supreme rulers!

Batman: haha yeah

Masochist: hehehe….yup

Batman: supreme….

Masochist: rulers…..

Batman: I'm bored.

Masochist: yeah, what do you want to do now?

Batman: Give Blue-kitten cat-nip?

Masochist: Sounds fun!

(batman has signed out)

(masochist has signed out)


End file.
